Its not rape if Kendall wants it
by Mr.Tool
Summary: The boys come back from dance practice and are all very tired. While Kendall is asleep, Logan decides to take advantage and have his way with him. For my baby mama :
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short one-shot dedicated to my Facebook baby mama for mother's day(I know im a day late) :) LOVE YOU...you know who are *winky face*(Michelle550) And a BIG thank you to SamUleys-wolf-gurl :) You guys are the best!**

Kendall and Logan

It aint rape if Kendall wants it

Logan's point of view.

We had yet another long day of dance practice, and we were all very tired. The second we got home, James and Carlos went to go put their swimsuits on to go to the Jacuzzi. Kendall dragged himself to the room we both shared and barely made it to the bed before falling asleep. I walked right behind him and made my way to the bathroom wanting to take a long, hot shower to rest my body. I took all my clothes off and threw them down on the floor before turning the water on. I let the water run for a little while, to make sure it was at a good temperature, before making my way in the shower. I stood in the middle of the shower, letting the water run down my whole body, enjoying how it hit all the right places. I stood there for about 5 minutes, before actually washing myself. Soon after, I finished and turned the shower off, taking the towel from the shower rack to dry myself. I definitely felt more relaxed and a little less tired. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist before making my way back to the bedroom. I took a second to look over at Kendall who was laying facedown. I chuckled to myself before making my way over to him.

"Well, that can't be comfortable.." I said to myself before attempting to move Kendall, so he would be laying on his side.

"You're a lot heavier than I thought..." I said, trying hard to move him, but was not able to. I sat right next to him and tried to shake him a little. He was definitely knocked out and was not going to wake up any time soon. Just as I was about to get up I heard him mumble my name. I stopped and looked over at him.

"Kendall...what did u say?" I leaned over not sure if he was even awake. I was suddenly startled by his hand slinging over very close to where my member was. I looked to where his hand was and got a sudden boner. I was getting ready to walk away and take care of my little problem, but was stopped, once again, by Kendall moaning out something I didn't quit catch, but knew for a fact that he had moaned out my name.

"Oh my god, Is he having a sex dream...about me?" I thought to myself. I sat there looking very confused, but at the same time, very turned on. I have always liked Kendall more than just a friend, but since he always seemed to hang around Jo, I never once thought that he would be into me. I was proven wrong once again when he moaned out "God Logan I want you...", this time so clear, there was no way I could even mistake that. I got up enough to try to turn him to the side without waking him up and, to my surprise, he was as hard as I was. I couldn't help but start thinking very dirty thoughts to myself. Something came over me and I have the sudden urge to touch him. I wanted to touch all of him, and what better way than doing it while he's asleep? Therefore if he's not into it as much as I am, he'll never know.

I moved him over a little more so he was now laying on his back. I stopped to see if there was any chance of him waking up, before making my way over him. I sat right on him, right below his waist, making sure not to put so much weight on him, so I could go unnoticed, the whole time staring at his face to see any signs of him waking up. When I was sure he was still very much asleep I started to undo his belt, getting excited to see what his dick looked like. Once I undid his belt I waited a second to undo his pants, inching them down little by little, doing my best to not make any sudden movements that will wake him. Once I got them down enough, I pulled down his boxers letting his dick pop out. My eyes went wide at the size of his dick. He was about 2 inches bigger and a lot thicker than I was.

I smiled to myself before leaning down so my mouth was hovering right over the head of his dick. I took one deep breath before opening my mouth, letting my tongue stick out far enough to lick the very tip of the head. I wanted to see if it got any reaction before doing it again, this time taking a little more time to lick around the head and the slit. I heard a moan, which I wasn't sure if it was for what I was doing or because of what he may be dreaming. I took a chance and licked the tip, this time taking half of the head in. I gently sucked on it, twirling my tongue around in little circles. I felt him lift his hips from above the bed and thrusting them upwards. Thinking that he had woken up, I froze in place with his dick still in my mouth. I glanced up and noticed he was still asleep. I waited about a minute before I continued to suck him off, sliding my mouth up and around his whole dick. I took a second to slip my one finger in my mouth, sucking it along with his dick making sure to get it very wet. I heard him moan again, this time louder than before and mumbling a few words that I couldn't quit make out.

I smiled to myself thinking about how wrong I was for this, but this may be the only chance I get to being this close and intimate to him. I slipped my finger out of my mouth and made my way over to my hole with it. I have never pleasured myself in this way, but was willing to do it if it meant having Kendall's dick in my ass, even if he didn't even know about it. I stuck it in a little, making my way threw the muscle. I took my time with it, wanting to make sure I was well prepared. I worked the finger in and out of my hole all while sucking on his dick. Once I felt I was ready I stood up and took the towel off my waist and threw it on the floor before lifting my body up enough to position myself right over his dick. I took one last look at him, thinking to myself that he looked so beautiful before lowering myself down on his member. I slid down halfway and stopped to look up at him, still not wanting him to wake up. I watch him roll his head around in what seemed to be a lot of pleasure. I waited before sliding my whole body down his dick and pressed down hard. I noticed that he was beginning to breath very heavily and began to move his hips, rolling them in small circles before rising slightly and pressing back down.

"Fuck, he knows" I mumbled to myself watching him move his hips back and forth. I looked up at him and he still had his eyes shut. Part of me wanted to get off of him and go jack off in the bathroom but the other half wanted to be fucked by him. I was snapped out of thought when I heard him moan out my name. That was enough for me to make my decision. Without even thinking twice I lifted my waist down only to slam back down on him. I waited a few seconds before doing it again, this time with a little more force.

"Logan...I need you..." Kendall moaned out. I thought for sure he was up, but was still stuck in his own little dream. If only he knew I was fucking myself on his dick. I began to move a little more, not caring any more if he woke up and saw me. It was too late for that now, I kind of wanted to get caught and find out why he was moaning my name in the first place. I lifted my waist down once more, hitting that one spot making me moan out his name.

"Yes...fuck Kendall wake the fuck up..." I yelled out. Within seconds, he was up and staring at me. All I could do is look back and smile a sweet innocent smile, praying to god that he found this whole thing erotic and hot.

"...Hi..." Was all he said, never breaking eye contact.

"Hi..." I said smiling back, not stopping from fucking myself on his dick. He grabbed me by the waist and began guiding me up and down his dick, increasing the speed.

"Yes...fuck yes...just like that Logan..." He moaned out, holding my waist down as he thrust his hips upward.

"Right there Kendall...hit right there again!" I yelled out grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up a little. He was now sitting upright enough for me to keep riding him. I continued pumping up and down on him while he grabbed my own dick and began jacking me off. Seconds later we both came at the same time. I pulled him in as close as possible as we both rode out or orgasms. Once we were both able to move again, he pulled me down on the bed and laid down next to me. He ran his hands down my cheek and smiled at me.

"So, is there a reason why you just raped me in my sleep?" Kendall asked trying hard to hold back a smile.

"...Only if you answer why you were moaning my name in your sleep." I said looking up at him.

"...I was not..." Kendall blushed, as he ran his finger up and down my chest.

"Were too...I would not have raped you if you weren't moaning my name...it was like you were almost begging for it..." I smirked, grabbing his hand and pulled it up to my lips to give it a gentle kiss.

"Ok, so I may have been having a very x rated dream about you...but I'm sure as hell glad I'm not the only one that felt that way." He said looking me dead in the eye.

"Wait...so...does that mean..." I asked still not very sure what he meant by it.

"And you're suppose to be the smart one...I like you...you obviously like me or else I would not have woken up to finding you fucking yourself on me..." He said, as he gently tapped on my nose with his free hand.

"You have...what about Jo?" I asked wanting to make sure that there were definitely no feelings there.

"I never liked Jo...well I mean, in that way...It has always been you...and I can't believe it took you that long to finally see it..." He said pulling me in so he could place a kiss on my forehead. I felt like a complete idiot for not ever thinking it before, but there sure as hell were hints that he liked me back.

"So does this mean your not mad at me for raping you in your sleep?" I asked leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

"Nope, because I will get revenge...and it sure is going to be sweet..." He smirked his famous half smile before giving me a very sweet kiss.

THE END:) HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE ME RIGHT NOW Michelle?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, so i felt it would only be right if Kendall got Logan back for rapping him in his sleep so I wrote a second part to the fic. I really hope you guys like it :) Please read and review...it would mean sooo much. This is for you Michelle550 and SamUleys-wolf-gurl, love you guys so very much. **

**The only thing I own is the randomness that goes on in my head, but they are controlled by the spanish speaking voice in my head...still trying to tell it that I dont know spanish. **

Kendall's Revenge

This picks up right where it left off...

Kendall's Point of View...

I was the first to wake up, stretching out, forgetting that Logan was laying right on top of me. I looked over at him and smiled at how adorable he looked, cuddle up next to me. I leaned over to place a small kiss on his forehead before scooting him off me, without waking him up. Still feeling very tired, I decided to take a quick shower, in hopes that it would wake me up. I made my way over to the bathroom, taking my shirt off and tossing it in the hamper. I turned on the warm water and slipped out of my pants as I waited for the water to warm up enough. Once the water was the perfect temperature, I took my boxers off and walked in the shower, letting the warm water run down my face. It felt so good, and my whole body definitely felt very relaxed. I took a few minutes to just stand there and enjoy the water, before actually washing myself. All these thoughts of Logan popped in my head, and I had the sudden urge to be inside of him again. I washed myself as quickly as possible and dried off, wrapping the towel around my waist. I looked on the counter searching for my comb.

"Damn it, that tool James must have borrowed it..." I mumbled to myself, as I opened the bottom drawer that happened to be Logan's in search of his comb. Something all the way in the back caught my eye and I, being the nosy person I am, pulled it out to see what it was. It was a small little blue bag and I couldn't help but open it to see what it was. It had to be something he didn't want anyone to see, or else it wouldn't be all the way in the back. I unzipped it and inside was what seemed to be a sex toy shaped like a little egg along with a mini remote control. Suddenly I knew exactly how I was going to get Logan back. I smiled to myself at the thought alone before taking both the egg shaped toy and the remote, tossing the bag back inside the drawer.

"You little Kinky slut..." I mumbled to myself, in complete disbelief that Logan, our sweet and innocent Logan, had such a dirty side to him. I made my way over to the bed where he was still sleeping, and scooted next to him, making sure I could reach his hole with no problem. I took one deep breath before taking the egg and slowly moving it towards his entrance, making sure to keep an eye on him, just incase he woke up. I got right to his entrance and could feel my cum inside of him, using it as lube to ease the toy in, I pressed it right against his hole and inched it in. I was very surprised as to how easy it made its way in. He was more than prepared for it and I was going to enjoy myself very much. I slipped my finger inside his hole and pressed against the toy to make sure it was completely in. Feeling Logan squirm a little, I pulled my finger out quickly and wrapped my arm around him. Just as I was about to press the mini remote, there was a knock on the door. I quickly pulled the cover over both of us and lied back to make it seem as if I was still sleeping.

"Kendall...Logan, do you guys still want to come to dinner?" James asked popping his head in the room.

"Uh yeah...we'll be out in a little bit, Logan is still sleeping..." I made my best effort to fake yawn before sitting up.

"Alright, but hurry it the fuck up alright...I swear you almost take as long as I do..." James mumbled before closing the door.

I rolled my eyes before pulling Logan as close as possible to me.

"Wake up sunshine.." I whispered into his ear, still holding him close.

"Oh hey, your still here...I thought it was all a dream." Logan smiled sleepily back at me, before turning over and burying his head on my chest.

"Of course I am...why wouldn't I...Hey as much as I enjoy being this close to you, we have to get ready to go to dinner." I said, placing a kiss on top of his head.

"But I don't want to, I rather stay here with you forever..." Logan yawned, wrapping his arm around me. I smiled back at him, knowing that I felt the same way.

"We have till forever to cuddle up next to each other...come on, I bet you built an appetite when you were raping me." I chuckled before getting out of bed, and making my way over to the dresser, pulling out some boxers.

"Shut up...or no more fun sex for you..." Logan smiled as I watched him limp over to where I was.

"Are you alright there, Logie?" I asked, hiding the little egg at the palm of my hand and covering it with my fingers.

"Never better...It still hurts so good, and It totally feels like your still in me..." He moaned as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a kiss. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he had a sex toy up his ass and had no idea of what I was planning to do.

"Well guess we should get ready.." I finally said once he stopped kissing me.

"Alright, I'm going to go clean myself off again..."He began to say making his way over to the bathroom, but I quickly grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss.

"No...don't, the thought of you sitting in my cum while at dinner turns me on so much...please for me?" I asked, making the best puppy dog face I could possibly pull off.

"Fine, but your really into some really kinky shit Kendall..." Logan said, placing a small kiss on my nose.

"Not as kinky as you…"I mumbled once he has walked away to get dressed. We both got dressed, and I hid the mini remote before meeting up with James and Carlos, who were sitting on the couch.

"So, what are you guys in the mood for?" James looked around the room.

"Mexican..." Carlos yelled out.

"No, we had Mexican yesterday...How about Sushi?" Logan suggested.

"Nah, not in the mood...I know, The Olive Garden" James squealed out.

"Yes...you can never go wrong with a little Italian." I joined in.

"Italian it is...now lets go." James said, making his way out the apartment, with us following behind him. We got to the restaurant and were quickly seated. I sat right across Logan, having the perfect view of him once I turned the toy on.

"Hello, my name is Ryan and I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you like to order?" The waiter asked. We all ordered spaghetti and garlic bread. I ordered a Pepsi, Logan ordered a Sprite, Carlos ordered Coke, and James ordered Lemonade. "Okay, I'll be out with your food shortly." Ryan said, before walking away. I waited till our food came out and were all eating before I snuck the mini remote out my pocket. I tilted my head down, taking a fork full of spaghetti, before turning the toy on. Still with my head down, I looked over at Logan who was suddenly shivering. I quickly turned it off, trying really hard to control myself from smiling. Logan seemed very confused by the sudden vibration, not even sure where it came from. I took another fork full of spaghetti before turning it on again, this time making it last longer. Logan scooted back on the chair before glaring over at all of us. I quickly turned it off and continued to eat, as if I had no clue what was going on.

"Did you guys feel that?" Logan asked quickly moving his eyes back and forth at all of us.

"What...felt what? Are you feeling ok Logan?" James asked, putting his hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I'm fine...are you guys fucking around with me?" Logan asked looking straight at me. I couldn't bare look at him, knowing that if I did I would burst out laughing.

"Chill dude, no one is fucking with you...just eat your damn food and relax." Carlos suggested, as he snuck his fork to Logan's plate and took a meatball. I could feel that he was still staring at me, so I looked up at him and gave him a sly smirk making it as innocent as I could. He smiled back and winked at me before starting to eat again. I decided it would be best to wait a little while before I turned the toy back on just incase he was on to me, so I decided to pick a fight with James to keep him distracted.

"Oh James by the way, keep your damn hands off my comb...How many times do I need to tell you..." I asked calmly trying not to make a scene.

"Dude, chillax I'll give it to you when we get home...damn" James responded rolling his eyes at me.

"That's not the point, you should have a little more respect for my things and ask next time...you don't see me taking your shit..." I said trying to seem annoyed.

"Yeah cause you have no need for my fancy hair stuff..." James said, flipping his hair to the side.

"Well at least I don't look like a damn girl..." I began to say but was cut off by Logan

"Guys enough...it's just a comb Kendall, and James next time ask to..." Logan began to say, but stopped at the sudden vibration he was feeling inside his hole. He closed his eyes, letting a silent moan out. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Are you alright dude..." Carlos asked, looking over at me, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Oh holy shit..." Logan yelled out, once the vibration became a little too intense.

"Quiet the fuck down Logan, we don't want to get kicked out..."James gently elbowed him on his side.

"I'm sorry I just had a sudden..." Logan began to say but was cut off by the humming inside him.

I looked over at him, licking my bottom lip at the thought of how turned on Logan must be at the moment. I turned it off quickly and gave him a concerned looked.

"Are you alright Logan, you seem a little distracted..."I said as I turned the toy on again.

"Oh no...no no no...not at all..."Logan squealed out the last part. I watched him grab a hold of the table as he titled his head back a little. I turned the toy off and noticed that he was starting to breath heavily. He let out another moan, lucky for him James and Carlos didn't notice because they were too busy in their own conversation. Seconds later Logan got up and asked a waitress where the bathroom was.

"What, do you need to jack off..." James joked. The waitress pointed him to it, before looking over at the rest of us and rolling her eyes. I got up, and was about to make my way over to the bathroom, but was stopped by James, who yelled out "Awe, does Logie need help with his little problem?"

"If you only knew..." I winked back at him and walked a few steps behind Logan, who had already made his way into the bathroom. I walked over to the back of the bathroom, where I found him leaning against the wall and rubbing his hand against his boner.

"You little skank...you did come in here to jack off..." I laughed as I walked over to him, placing both my hands on either side of him and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled me by the shirt and pulled me in for a very sloppy wet kiss, biting and sucking on my bottom lip.

"Wow Logan, what has come over you..." I chuckled to myself as I leaned in to nip on his earlobe.

"You...you have...I know about the toy..."He said as he began kissing and sucking on my neck.

"I bet you do...I'm surprised it took you that long to even realize it..." I said pressing my body against him, trying to create some friction against his boner.

"Kendall...you got your revenge, now just fuck me already…I need you…right here" Logan moaned out, as he grab a-hold of my pants and began to undue them.

"No, I'm not even done with you just yet..." I smirked before turning the toy back on and watched as Logan went weak in the knees. I grabbed him by the waist and began to undue his pants, letting them slide down his waist and to the ground.

"Touch yourself..." I instructed, looking down at his boner.

"Mmm, yes...I like you being in control..."He moaned out reaching down and began to rub his own hand up and down his cock. I took a second to watch him pleasure himself before I undid my own pants and let them fall down enough to slip my cock out.

"Kendall...Please I need you...I need you now..." Logan moaned, speeding up. I couldn't control myself any more, I reached down to his entrance and slipped two fingers inside him scooping out the egg.

"You Kinky bastard, I would never have guessed you were into that kind of shit." I whispered into his ear, grabbing one of his legs and pulling it up to make it easy for Logan to wrap it around his waist. I lifted him up a little more so he was pressed against the wall and both legs were wrapped around my waist. Pressing my cock to his entrance, I slowly inched in.

"Damn Logan you feel amazing..." I grunted as I inched in a little deeper. Before I could even move, Logan had pulled himself down on my cock.

"How bad do you want it Logan?" I asked holding him down in place.

"So bad Kendall...so fucking bad..." Logan moaned out, moving his hips in circles to get some friction.

"Enough to fuck yourself on my cock again?" I asked, leaning in to whisper the last part in his ear.

"Yes...just let me move...please" Logan begged, catching my lips into his. I worked my lips with his, sucking and nipping on his bottom lip, before letting go of his waist and holding him by his ass. He lifted his body a little, before slamming down on me, causing me to moan out his name. He moved his body perfectly with mine, circling his hips, causing him to squeeze down on my cock. I thrust my hips upwards before he slammed down on me, making it feel twice as good.

"So kinky, I love how dirty you are...I want to see how crazy you can get" I grunted as he slammed down on me.

"Oh yeah..." He looked over at me as if I had just challenged him. He pushed against my chest. He Got off me and turned to face the wall, sticking his ass out in the air. I took the hint and stepped right behind him, spreading his ass cheeks apart before pressing into him. I inched in as far as I could possibly could go before pulling out half way. He turned his head far enough to give me a cocky smile before slamming his whole weight down my ass. I pulled his hands up above his head and pressed my whole body against his thrusting harshly into him with a lot of force, causing him to almost lose his breathe. I gave him a second to gain control of himself before thrusting twice as hard into him.

"Damn Kendall...do you want me to hurt tomorrow...easy..." Logan grunted. I slowed down a bit waiting for him to set the rhythm.

"Oh come on don't be a prune...will you fucking make me cum already..." Logan yelled out almost in a annoyed tone.

"Big mistake...I'll show you how much of a prune I'm not..." I said before reaching out to pull on his hair.

"Nnngh...yes...more..."Was all that Logan was able to say. before I thrust my hips upward to try to hit his prostate. After a few tries I finally hit it, making Logan moan out my name.

"Am I a prune now..." I asked, leaning in and sucking on his earlobe.

"No...no your not..."Logan yelled out, trying hard to keep his balance. After a few more deep hard thrusts, I reached over and began pumping on his dick, wanting us both to come at the same time. We were both at the very edge and were getting very sloppy with our movements. With one last pump, Logan came all over my hand, pressing his whole weight against the wall as he rode out his orgasm. Seconds later I filled Logan with my seed, holding him close to me as I rode out my orgasm. Still breathing very heavily, I turned him over and looked deep into his eyes. He surprised me by taking my cum covered hand and began licking it off my fingers.

"Your amazing...an amazing kinky freak..."I smiled as I watched him lick my hand clean.

"I'm your amazing kinky freak and you love me for it..." Logan said pulling his boxers and pants up.

"Wait, your not going to clean yourself off?" I asked, knowing that James and Carlos would know what happened in the bathroom if he didn't clean up.

"Nope...doesn't it turn you on...to know I'm sitting on your cum.." Logan asked, making his way over to the sink to wash his hands. He took a second to fix his hair before winking at me and making his way out the bathroom.

"You little freak...I love you..." I said to myself, before fixing myself up and walked out the bathroom.

**The End**

**So what did you guys think? Please review! And if you want me to keep going and write on how they try to outdue each other at getting the other back Inbox Michelle550 and tell her to hurry it up with her sad Kenyan fic... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who it be... Yeah I know, it's been for ever since I updated but have a very good reason...Ive been working on another fic with Michelle550, its a Kenyan and would very much appreciate it if you guys took a second to read it...it would mean alot to the both of us(it's in her account Michelle550 and it's called babysitter or something more). Now a big thank you to SamUley-wolf-gurl...thank you soo very much for your help, you are amazing...Olive Juice! I want to give Myriam R. a quick shout out for giving my fics a chance and for becoming a fan :) mucho amor para ti. And now...On with the Fic...enjoy**

Logan's P.O.V

A few days went by after the whole Olive Garden incident, and things went back to being somewhat normal between Kendall and I. There was still a lot of sexual tension between the two of us; both wanting each other just as much, but held back to see who would make the first move. We all sat around the apartment doing much of nothing, trying to make plans for the day.

"How about we go see The Hang Over Part 2?" James asked, looking around the room at all of us to see if we would agree.

"Yeah, I actually want to go see that...great thinking James" Kendall said, licking away on an ice cream cone. I couldn't help but look over at him and get turned on at how seductive it looked.

"Yeah, can we maybe go get some pizza before the movie...I'm starving." Carlos suggested, making his way over to James.

"When are you not ever hungry..." Kendall rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm a growing boy..."Carlos began to say, but was interrupted by James.

"And so are we, but you don't see us eating like garbage disposals." James said, giving him a cocky smirk.

"Yeah whatever...what can I say, I like food." Carlos said, grabbing the keys from the counter.

"Well lets go..." James said, following Carlos out. Kendall finished the last bit of his ice cream, getting up to follow them, but was pulled back by Logan.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and we'll meet you there." I said, pulling on Kendall's arm

"Us..?" Kendall asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, you needed me to help you with your science project, remember Kendall…?" I said, giving him a 'play along with me' stare

"Oh yeah...I totally forgot about the science project...Um yeah you guys go ahead without us...we'll meet you at the movies, alright?" Kendall said trying to sound convincing

"Ok...but you guys are gonna miss out on some awesome pizza..." Carlos said, not even giving it a second thought.

"Alright you two...we'll see you later..." James said giving them both a smock smile as he walked out with Carlos.

"There is no science project is there?" Carlos asked as he walks to the elevator.

"No...they really think we have not caught on..." James said pressing the button to the elevator.

"Good because I didn't feel like doing my science project" Carlos said as the doors closed.

Meanwhile back at the apartment.

"Alright, so why are we staying behind?" Kendall asked, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling him in closer.

"We're having dessert…All of a sudden I had a craving for Ice Cream." I said, giving him a smock smirk back.

"Oh...so we stayed behind for ice cream?" Kendall said, giving him a questioning look

"Yup...that's right...now why don't you go and get it out of the freezer along with some toppings, and I'll be right back.." I said, slipping out of his hands and walking away, without saying another word.

Kendall stood there and watched me walk away. He knew that I was up to something and was more than happy to play along. He walked over to the freezer and grabbed the strawberry ice cream. He closed the freezer and grabbed the whip cream along with the chocolate syrup and cherries and set them down on top of the island. He looked up and noticed me walk up to him trying to tuck something in my back pocket, but couldn't quite make out what it was. He reached over to get two bowls from the cabinet right behind him and sat them on the island, looking over at me making my way over to stand behind him. I snaked my arms around his waist and slowly began to lift his shirt a bit.

"You know what would be so good right now?" I asked raising the shirt up and over his head and threw it on the floor. He smiled to himself as he turned to face me.

"And that would be..." He asks, knowing that he wanted me to have my way with him once again.

"You…covered in some ice cream...and whip cream..."I said, Kendall biting down on his own bottom lip at the thought alone.

"Oh yeah...I knew you having a sweet tooth would pay off..." Kendall says leaning in to catch my lips with his. As we kissed, I took it as the chance to get the bandana's out my back pocket and held Kendall's hands in place as I began to gently tie them together. Kendall backed off the kiss and gave me a curious look, trying to figure out what I was up to.

"And this is what I call payback bitch..." I said pushing him back with a bit of force, causing Kendall to fall back on the counter. Kendall raised both eyebrows as he watched me scoop some ice cream with his fingers and began covering Kendall's bare chest with it, making a little heart shape with it. Kendall shivered at how cold the ice cream felt on his chest. He relaxed a bit when he felt my tongue trace along the heart. I looked up at him and noticed that he was a little to relaxed, 'I will be making him beg in a moment' I thought to myself as I helped him scoot up on the island a bit, enough for his legs to still dangle down. I watched him wiggle a bit, trying to free himself from the bandanas.

"Listen, I'm in control...no touching..."I said hovering over him a bit, trying my best to sound strict. I made my way in between his legs and bent down enough to feel his hard on right on my chest.

"You dirty little skank...you have been corrupted, and I'm loving every second of it.." Kendall begins to say but I quickly shut him up by putting a rolled up bandana in his mouth. He went wide eye and quickly spat it out.

"You little fuck...your going to keep this in your mouth the whole damn time unless I take it out...understand?" I said, forcing myself down on him and looked him right in the eyes while stuffing it back in his mouth. I gave him a slight wink before getting off him a bit to reach over to the ice cream and scooped a little with my finger and went back to staring at him as I smeared a little more ice cream on his nipple and watched him wiggle a bit at the sudden chill.

I smiled deviously at him as I leaned down and began sucking on his nipple, being gentle at first, wanting to torture him a bit, then just as he was getting used to it, I bit down on his nipple. I nipped on it, sucking and gently tugging on it, getting such pleasure as I heard him whine a bit. I looked up at his big green eyes who seemed to be begging for more and I scooped a little more ice cream with my fingers and let it drip down a bit on his chest. I scooted down a bit and began licking off the very little that dripped on his chest as I began to undue his belt buckle.

I sucked on the very sensitive skin right below his happy trail, before pulling his pants and boxers down enough to let his cock pop out. I trailed down painfully slow, watching as his cock twitched a bit. I smirked to myself, before reaching over and dipping my whole hand into the ice cream, not caring one bit about the mess I was making, and brought it up to his cock. I began sliding it up and down his thick length, watching him muffling something I couldn't make out. I was enjoying this a little too much, knowing that I was in complete control and was going to take advantage of the whole thing. I kept working my hand on his stiff cock, watching him lift his waist up a bit, wanting to feel a bit more friction. Still feeling like he needed to be tortured a bit more, I reach out and held his waist down, causing him to stop.

I continued stroking him as I reached out and got the can of whip cream, never once losing eye contact with him. I held it up to my mouth and quickly took the top off with my teeth. I shook it a bit, before putting a bit of whip cream on his member and setting it down. That alone was enough to make anyone drool, but I still felt like it was missing something. I smiled right at him as I reached out for a cherry, and placed it right at the very tip of the head.

"And now...it's time for my revenge..." I said, as I slowly made my way down, slowly opening my mouth as I hovered over his cock, letting my tongue slip out a bit. I took one last look at him before I opened wide and took the very tip of the head, rolling the cherry around the head. He moaned a bit as I continued to tease him. Thinking that I teased him enough, I opened my mouth a little wider and began to gently suck on the tip, letting the cherry pop right into my mouth. I sucked on it a few more times before letting his cock slip out of my mouth and slowly made my way back up to him, so we were face to face. I took the gag out his mouth and while still sucking on the cherry, and leaned in forcing his mouth to open to shoot the cherry into his mouth. He looked at me with complete lust, and seemed to enjoy being taken advantage of. I was not even anywhere near being done with him, and wanted to see how far he would let me go, so I gagged him again and scooted back down to continue where I left off.

I continued sucking on the tip and slowly sliding my mouth down his cock, wanting to taste him and the ice cream all at once. I felt myself getting painfully hard and had to let my cock out before I got a serious case of blue balls. Without letting go of him I slipped my hand down and unzipped my pants and jiggled a bit to try to make them fall to the floor but they didn't really move much. Kendall reached out with his leg and began pulling them down with his foot to help out a bit. He tried to sneak his foot over and trued to rub my member with his foot, but I swatted his foot away wanting to keep control of the whole situation. He mumbled a few words that I could not make out but I just ignored it and continued to suck on his cock down to the very last inch. As I continued to suck on his cock, I began slipping out of my boxers and let them fall to the floor. I kicked out of them and looked over to the already melted Ice cream and dipped my hand in it to get it a little wet. Not sure how this was about to go, but felt like at least trying, I twirled my tongue around a bit doing my best to distract him a bit, before sneaking my finger by his entrance and gently pressing down. He seemed startled a bit because he jumped straight up. I let go of his cock and reached over to get the gag out once again.

"Are you objecting?" I asked with a bit of a force in my tone of voice

"No, it's just I've never...you know..." Kendall began to say, but I suddenly stopped him and gagged him, yet again. He began to yell threw the bandana, and I'm pretty sure he was cursing at me, but at this point, I couldn't give a fuck. I was going to be the first and only one that will ever fuck him. I grabbed the chocolate syrup and poured some on his chest, making random shapes with it and began licking him clean, gently nipping down to make sure it left some sort of mark behind. Hoping he was distracted enough, I began pressing my finger into his entrance using the ice cream as lube. He quickly pulled against my finger obviously not use to the feeling. I looked right at him and gave him a loving stare as I made my way back up at him and sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear. I caught him looking at me with those big green eyes and was almost enough for me to explode right there and then. I reached over and took the gag out of his mouth and began sucking on his bottom lip and stretched it out a bit with my teeth.

"Mmmm...Logan, please just fuck me..." Kendall moaned almost begging. I let his bottom lip go and smiled at him.

"Are you sure Kendall…are you really going to let me?" I asked, wondering if he really wanted this as much as I did.

"Yes...god yes Logan...I never thought I would ever say this, but I want you to fuck me..." Kendall yells out, practically lifting his upper body up. He seemed to be taken over by complete lust.

I took a second to admire how beautiful he looked at that exact moment, and wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel. Without losing eye contact I used my own leg to spread his legs apart, before pressing my finger in a little deeper.

"God it hurts...it fucking hurts..." Kendall squealed a bit

"Shshsh...I know Kendall, it will soon feel good. Your doing great baby" I said, trying to comfort him a bit. After a few minutes of me pushing my finger in and moving it in a scissor motion, I scooted back down as I slipped my fingers out. I leaned in and pressed my cock right against his stretched whole. I took one last look at him as I inched in, trying my best to be as gentle as possible. He moaned out in pain, trying hard to hold back, it almost made me want to stop, but as I was pulling my member out, he pushed his body right down on it. I let a soft moan escape, loving how he felt pressed against my member. I let him lift his waist up and pressed right into him as deep as I could go.

"Damn Logan, right there...what ever the fuck you just did...do it again" He yelled out trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah, only if you scream out my name..." I said completely stopping

"Damn you...hope your enjoying this, you little fuck..." Kendall said trying to wiggle a fit to get me to move.

"Scream it...Now..." I said almost yelling at him

"Logan...motha' fucking Logan...Fuck me already" He yelled out, wanting desperately for me to move.

"Now that's more like it...you want to feel me cum in you?" I asked as I began pumping out of him, only to thrust in him twice as hard.

"Yes...oh god yes.." He moaned out barely making actual words.

I keep pumping in and out of him, speeding up with each trust. I held onto his waist as I pressed deep into him, wanting to hear him moan and scream as loud as he could. As I was about ready to explode I grabbed a hold of his cock and began jerking it around a bit, trying to keep up the rhythm going.

"God...please Logan If you love me you'll take this damn bandana's off me..." He pleaded with me, almost all out of breath. I couldn't deny him. I quickly lifted him up a bit and began to undue the bandanas to let him free. The second he was free he reached out and pulled me down onto him by my shirt.

"God Logan...I love this side of you...Fuck me hard...I need you" He said as he bit down on my lip, sucking on the blood he drew from biting down so hard. I Began pumping into him even harder and faster, wanting both of us to reach our orgasm at the same time. He held out his hand and grabbed my hand to place my hand on his cock, and held his own hand against mine. We both began to move our hands up and down his cock as I continued trusting in and out of him, moving my hips in little circles to increase the pleasure. With a few more thrusts and a jerk on his cock, we both came, holding onto each other as we rode out our orgasms. I held onto him a little longer, never wanting this moment to end, but was pulled out of thought as I heard my phone go off.

"Damn...it's probably Carlos and James..." I said slowly slipped away from his arm.

"Fuck, I completely forgot..." Kendall said dipping his finger into the ice cream and held it out right in front of my face,

"Do you wanna maybe blow them off...and have seconds?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him as I licked off the ice cream.

"Nah, we should definitely go...perfect reason to get payback." He smirked as he got off the island and began to get dressed.

THE END

**Ok so what did u guys think? If you liked it and def want to see how Kendall gets him back PLEASE REVIEW :P Thanks again for taking the time to read this...**

and now i shall ramble on...

To: Michelle550...where are my darn TACOS...GUURL it's been a hell of a ride

To Becca: Wuv you wifey :P U AINT GOT NO PANCAKE MIX...

To:Myriam CHIGGA CHIGGA WHAT

To everyone that just read that: SORRY... :(


	4. Chapter 4

**What be up? im really sorry, but this took me way longer then it should have...DISRTRACTIONS...but now its done and I hope you guys enjoy reading it :D thanks a bunch to you all how have stuck with this. Much love ...now on with the fic.**

~At the Movies~

Kendall's POV

We finally made it to the movie theater about halfway into the previews, and snuck our way up to the middle section where James and Carlos were sitting. They happened to be sitting in the last four seats in the row, and the only seats that were open were on either side of Carlos or James. Logan went first, tapping on James' leg to let him pass.

"About damn time, what took you guys so long?" Carlos asked as he scooted up a bit to let Logan walk pass him

"Oh you know...Kendall kinda sucks at math..." Logan says, sitting next to Carlos.

"I thought it was science." James said, looking over at me while stuffing his face with a handful of popcorn.

"Uh...well aren't they about the same thing any way, pointless and useless?" I asked, sitting next to James.

"..You're pointless and useless" James joked around as he tossed a few popcorn kernels in my direction.

"What are you, five? and To you maybe." I said, taking the popcorn off my shirt and throwing them back at him.

"Will you two cut it out? I'm not trying to get kicked out" Logan leaned over in our direction giving us both a deadly stare down.

Both James and I looked at each other, and as if we were both thinking the same thing dipped our hand in the popcorn bucket to grab a handful of popcorn and threw it at him.

"Really you two...un-fucking-believable..." He whispered loud enough for us to hear him, and turned back to the screen. James and I couldn't help but snicker at each other.

"Fine, we're done.." I said as I gently tapped on James' chest to tell him to cut it out. I sat back and waited for the movie to start and was actually looking forward to it. About 30 minutes into the movie and laughing nonstop at how awesome the movie was, I caught a whiff of the ice cream that was still lingering on me and all the dirty thoughts came rushing into my head. I needed Logan and bad. I looked over at him, and he seemed to be too into the movie to even notice me. Considering how much he had tortured me a little earlier, I felt it would only be fair if I messed with him a bit.

I reached in my back pocket and took my phone out to quickly send him a text that said:

**I'm Horny**

A few seconds later, I felt my phone vibrate and read his response

**So, deal with it slut**

I smiled to myself, thinking it was so hot to see this side of Logan.

**That's what ur for...lets fuck. I texted back. **

Seconds later my phone vibrated again.

**Here? You have no dignity do u? **He texted back

**Nope...lost that while I was asleep..now you either do as I say or no more sex for you… **I texted back hoping that he would agree to it. It was an empty threat, but it was enough to have him agree, because he texted back :

**Lol :D I can go without sex longer than you, you little skank, bad move...bathroom? **He texted

**Nope...here. **I texted back, looking over to catch his reaction, which was him looking over at me with a 'Do you really want to do it here' look. I smiled back at him before texting him

**Stop being a priss and touch yourself ...NOW**

I waited a few seconds before looking over to see if he would actually touch himself, and sure enough, he was palming himself threw his pants.

**Damn that's sexy...I want you**. I texted, as I felt myself getting hard

**Then come get me..** He texted back, still groping himself

**Not just yet…take it out... **I texted him, waiting a few seconds, before looking over to see if he was going to. I watched as he read the message a few times to make sure he understood what I meant.

**Take what out?** He texted back

**Ur dick dumb ass...do it and don't u dare say no bitch. **I texted him, knowing that he wasn't going to agree to it.

**NOOO! Are u fucked in the head**? He texted me trying his best to stay calm

**No, I was fucked in the ass...now it's ur turn**.. I texted, now getting very antsy. I took a second to look around the theater and saw that the last few rows were practically empty

**Fine, meet me at the very last row in about 10 minutes. **I texted him again. I put my phone away and continued to watch the movie for a few minutes, trying to find some excuse to make my way to the back row. I was lucky enough that there was a group of girls who were being a little too load, and decided that was a good enough reason to move. I began to act as if I was very annoyed by them and got up, leaning down a bit to not be in any ones way. Before I could get any further, James stuck his foot out and looked up at me as he handed me the empty bucket of popcorn.

"Be a doll and get a refill...since your up." He said shaking the empty bucket right at me.

"Like you really need any more.." I said snatching it out of his hand and jumping over his leg. I passed Carlos and 'accidentally' lost my footing and pressed my hand right on Logan's hard member.

"Oops my bad..." I said trying to play it off, and winked as I made my way out the aisle. I waited a second or two for everyone to get distracted enough to make my way up the last row unnoticed. I made my way up to the last row which was empty. There was a couple sitting in the second to last row and to be honest I didn't really care if we got caught. After all, that was part of the thrill.

I waited for about 10 minutes or so to see if Logan was actually going to meet me up here, and after about 15 minutes of waiting and getting annoyed, I reached out for my phone.

**WTF Don't make me come get u... **I text him. A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate

**You need me that bad, maybe I should make you wait a lil longer skank **

**Don't u fuckin' dare, now get yo ass up here so I can make u pay for earlier bitch.. I **texted before putting my phone back in my back pocket. I sat back and waited for Logan to make his way up to where I was, rubbing my hand agents my now close-to-being-blue-ball's member. I noticed Logan walking up the aisle, and felt as if I was about to lose it right there and then. I unzipped my pants and slid them down a bit, trying not to waste any time and just get right down to it. Logan walked down the aisle of seats and right before he passed me, I stuck out my foot a bit, trying to trip him down right onto me. It didn't work as planned; He jumped right over my foot and continued to walk as if he didn't see me there.

"Your a fucking clown. Now get those big juicy lips on my dick bitch" I said as I pulled him right down by his shirt to the empty seat next to me.

"Well I try. What, I don't get to finish the movie?" He asks, adjusting himself and sat straight up against his seat.

"Nope...now get to sucking. It's sure as hell not going to suck itself.." I whispered before reaching out to place my hand on the back of his head and pulled him down toward my waist.

"You know, I'm starting to think your just using me for sex." he said jokingly, using some of his strength to pull against my hand.

"You know, I can get sex anywhere...with anyone. It's not just about sex, it's more about the thrill and the fact that I don't want to be with anyone else but you Loganator." I said, now pulling him close to my face, staring at those big brown chocolate eyes that will make your heart melt.

"That was almost kinda sorta sweet.." He smiled at me before leaning in close to kiss me. I cut the kiss short and pulled on his hair a bit to get him off me.

"Don't get too use to it. Now suck.." I said before guiding him down to my crotch. He took a quick second to look around the theater to make sure no one was near the area we were. Guess it was to make sure he would go unnoticed. He then wrapped his lips right at the very tip of my member. I slanted down a bit on my seat wanting to get more comfortable, before pushing down on his head. At first he resisted, wanting to tease me a little bit, before he slid his mouth down my member, taking his time to swirl his tongue around every inch of my cock while at the same time bobbing his head up and down.

"Damn. Keep going...so fucking good..." I whispered, trying my best to keep my voice down. While Logan was sucking away on my dick, I traveled the hand that was on top of his head down his neck and right down his back. I took a minute to rub on his back in a very loving way, wanting him to know that I loved him dearly without even having to say a word to him. Before I could travel my hand down any further I felt him reach out for my free hand and hold my hand, squeezing it tight. I smiled to myself knowing that he was returning the same thought. I moved my hand a little bit further down to his waist and wiggled my fingers into his pants waist line, while placing small gentle kisses on the hand I was holding close to me. I worked my fingers inside his pants and once I found the elastic waist band to his boxers, I snaked my fingers in one by one. Once my whole hand was inside his boxers, I took a second to cup his butt cheek and squeezed tight. I felt Logan moan quietly, sending a humming vibration down my dick and chills up my spine.

"Fuck it, Logan ...I need u now..." I said as I place one of my fingers right on his entrance and with no warning, I pushed in. I was completely stuck in the moment that I had forgotten the simple fact that I didn't even bother to use any kind of lube, but it was a little to late for that now. He began to gag a little, trying to scream out in pain, letting go of my hand and quickly tried to reach out for my hand that was stretching him. In an attempt to calm him down a bit, I began rubbing on his back again, but made sure he kept his mouth on my dick by forcing him to bob up and down on it.

"It's alright Logan, you're doing great..." I leaned down and whispered into his ear while trying to work a second finger in him. Just as I was about to push it in, I felt his whole body tense up a bit. Wanting to make sure he was not going to scream out in pain, I thrust my hips upward, wanting him to deep throat me. To my surprise he did not gag, taking in my whole member done his throat with ease. I took this as an opportunity to sneak in a second finger in, twisting it along my other finger, doing my best to get him prepared without hurting him. I felt my stomach tighten and I knew I would explode any second, but not before making Logan ride me. I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him up a bit, letting him make his way back up.

"How was that?" He asked leaning in, catching his lips with mine. In response I moaned quietly while I continued to work my fingers in him.

After about 2 minutes of kissing, I finally broke the kiss and slipped my fingers out of him.

"Take your pants off..." I whispered to him while I slid my own pants along with my boxers down a bit more.

"You weren't kidding were you?" He asked, looking a bit worried, and now having second thoughts about it all.

"Does this look like I was fucking kidding? Now take off your pants." I said, staring him down at his crotch.

He did as told, taking his time to unzip and probably worrying that someone would hear him, but that was going to be the least of his worries.

"Would you hurry the hell up, while I'm still hard bitch?" I asked pulling him down, right on top of me. I didn't waste any time and quickly pulled his pants, along with his underwear, down a little more before sitting him right on my lap, with him facing the screen.

Before going any further, I spat on my hand a little bit and ran it up and down my shaft, then lifted him up a bit, enough to press the very tip of my member at his entrance.

"Now remember to keep your voice down...we wouldn't want to get kicked out now would we?" I whispered into his ear in a very smock tone, right before I inched in a little more.

"Fuck you." Logan turned to face me, leaning in to give me a very sloppy but yet very gentle kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance and there was no way I was going to let him win. I reached out with both hands and grabbed him by the waist, pushing him down on my member while still working my tongue with his.

He tried to resist but with me being a bit stronger then him, I was able to push him down further than what he was prepared for.

"You son of a bitch.." He hissed loud enough for the couple a few rows ahead of us to look back at us, both giving us dirty looks. I froze in place, holding Logan in place with one hand while I waved back at the two couple with the cheesiest smile on my face. The two just rolled their eyes at us and went back to watching the movie. I waited about a minute or two before continuing by lifting him up a bit by his waist before pushing him down a little further down.

"Can you fuckin give me a second to get used to the fucking pain you asshole?" He whispered while looking back at me with anger in his eyes.

"Nope...now move or I'll move you..." I said as I leaned in to place gentle kisses on the side of his neck.

Seconds went by and he was not making any attempts to move, so like I said I would, I thrust my hips upwards, far enough to cause him to lift his ass off me and quickly placed my hands on his waist fast enough to bring him back down. He continued to move on his on, slow at first but soon began to pick up the pace, to the point where he was fucking himself on me. I let him take control, letting him bounce up and down on my member while I just began to rock back and forth on the seat.

"God Logan...just like that...you know what I like..." I moaned out quietly as Logan circled his hips as he worked his way down my cock.

"Make me cum Kendall...I need you to touch me..." He began to beg as he continued to bounce up and down. I reached out and began to pump his member at a very fast pace, knowing that the movie was close to being over. Within minutes we both cam at the same time, riding our orgasms out together, and just in time, since the end credits began to role. Logan quickly slipped off of me and pulled his underwear along with his pants back up.

"Your not going to clean yourself off?" I asked as I did the same.

"Nope as soon as we get home, you and me in the shower, and this time I'm it." Logan smirked, before leaning in to grab my cum covered hand and began sucking on my fingers. The lights went back on and I could honestly care less if anyone saw us.

"Damn. So this is where you two were this whole time. And here I thought you were being a good friend and getting me my popcorn." James said as he made his way up to us. I quickly jerked my hand away from Logan's mouth and wiped it on the side of my shirt.

"I had better things to do, and it was worth it." I said, looking over at a blushing Logan.

"Was it worth missing the movie over?" Carlos asked, looking at both of us as if he didn't know what we were up to this whole time.

"We can always come back to see it." I smirked, hoping that Logan would be into having theater sex again.

"Yeah…and when it's more empty..." He said, winking over at me.

"Yeah make sure of that, because you two weren't as quiet as you thought you were" The girl from a few rows in front said loud enough for us to hear before she made her way out.

Both Logan and I looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"We don't even want to know" Both James and Carlos yelled out, before making their way down the stairs.

**Soooo what did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know... :D and if you have any ideas on how Logan should get Kendall back let me know :D PEACE TO YO FACE! (:**

**...and now to ramble on...**

**Becca (SamUley-wolf-gurl) OLIVE JUICE...thanks a ton for Proofreading this for me, your the best wifey eva! WUV YOU**

**Strawberry Shortcake (Michelle550) ...about damn time you got to my nachos :D JK im gonna start working on my part NOOOW and hopefuly we will have the second part up soon you bipolar-bear :D LOOOVE U**

**Myriam: (the blinky ghost) QUE PASA ? mucho amor para ti tambien**

**Kelloggs : what be up? K hearts K ...for now ... (:**

**and now a big thank you to you guys who are friends with me on Facebook...come find me if you want..user name is ryan skankasorous nau :D **

**BYE for now...more to come really soon! **


End file.
